


Decisions of the Order

by paigeeyovkoff



Series: When It's Over [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The Marauder's Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeeyovkoff/pseuds/paigeeyovkoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lily, I love you, and I refuse to let you go through with it. You will get hurt.” - Lily/James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions of the Order

**Decision of the Order**  
 **Couple** : Lily Evans and James Potter  
 **Words** : 2,373  
 **Generation** : Marauder’s Generation  
 **Disclaimer** : JK Rowling should have written it from the very begginning, but then again, that wouldn’t have stopped us from writing things, would it?

...

“Thomas has the snitch! Gryffindor have won the House Cup!”

That voice, those words, the roar from the crowd, echoed in James Potter’s mind, as he remembered the historic events of only an hour ago.

“Yeah James? I’ve made my decision, and joining the Order is it. I’m going to fight, James, and nothing you say is going to stop me.”

That voice was now Lily Evans’, and those words were what she said before she left him in the Head’s common room before the match.

“Lily, I love you, and I _refuse_ to let you go through with it. You _will_ get hurt.”

That was what he had said, just before she exited the room.

She had looked back, but ony for a second, before she continued out the door.

“James! Hey Prongs, you okay?” his bestfriend questioned over the noise in the Gryffindor common room.  
“I have to get out of here,” he muttered, pushing his way through the moving crowd towards the portrait.

He left the party behing him, wandering through the empty school corridors.

…

Lily let her eyes scan over the partment in front of her. She let her eyes fix on his name, which was slowly making its way across the page.

“Thanks Remus,” she said to the seventh year prefect to her left, who watched her, worried.

She took the map before leaving the Head’s commin room in a hurry. Continuasly, her eyes checking the spot that continued to move across the seventh floor.

The Head Girl began thinking about the reason for this, the reason for her having to _chase_ him around the chool, when they both could be together in the Gryffindor common room with their friends, celebrating the win of the Quidditch cup and the end of their final school year.

But it was a decision that she was slowly begginning to regret, as she began thinking of _why_ she had to do this. It was because of her decision to join the ‘Order of Pheniox’ that she was chasing this boy.

She felt worthless against the Slytherin students when they had attacked those muggle-born first years, and when they went after Charlie Weasley and Nymthodora Tonks because of their family heratige. To them, she was just another filthy muggle-born; and when she stood up for the others, they made her remember it.

That being only part of her decision to join the Order, and the other being about her parents.

But the fact that Voldemort had killed them can’t be helped; and she knew that she could not blame herself or try to change it.

She quickened her pace, shaking her head as she tried to forget the thoughts of her parent’s death, and continued to follow James’ trail. But as she checked the map once more, the spot dissapeared just before her. In his name’s place, her name was circling on the spot as she looked around the corridor.

James Potter had dissapeared from sight, like he was never there to begin with.

…

“Tell me something Potter, do you pride yourself in being a bully?” she had asked him in year three, he had only asked her out in reply – she had said no, once again that week.

“You think because your father is the Minister of Magic that you can walk over everyone else, both you and Black!”  
“Snape is a Death Eater!” he retaliated, “try that one for size!”  
“So is just about everyone in your best friend’s family! His aunt tried to torture _my_ parents!” she screamed in reply, “how about _you_ try _that_ on for size!”  
“Padfoot isn’t a Death Eater!”  
“And neither is Severus!”  
“How can you stand up for him, Evans? He called you a … a _you-know-what_!” James reinded her, letting out an exhausted breath.  
“Say it James, he called me a mudblood, say it I _dare_ you,” she narrowed her eyes at him.  
“Why do you stand up for him” he asked again.  
“I’m not standing up for him, but it doesn’t mean I believe he would become a Death Eater,” Lily said, nodding matter-of-factly.  
“He _is_ a Death Eater, Lily Evans, I will prove that to you one day,” he warned her before he left the Gryffindor common room, eyes from fellow students followed him as he did.

“Oi, Potter,” she called him back.  
“What?”  
“Don’t think that name slip-up wil happen again, the day it does, is the day you _prove_ to me that Severus is _truly_ a Death Eater, with the mark and all,” the prefect explained.

James remembered that conversation, it was a week after the incident when OWL’s had finished.

For some reason, he regretted every word.

…

Lily cursed to herself.

Who was she kididng? She wouldn’t be able to find him! He was a Marauder for Christ’s sake!

She knew hat he was possble one of bery few people that knew of every un-plottable room in Hogwarts, and she was only on the seventh floor, who knew how many other rooms were on this floor and the many others in this school.

He had told her of a few rooms and passage ways in the school that he did not think their Head Master knew of, but it had been Sirius Back that reminded him of their favourite un-plotted room.

The Head Girl found the two statues that the door would appear between; she had made James show her how to open the door, just at the start of that year.

_I want the place he went, I want the place where James Potter is._

She thought, closing her eyes tightly, not knowing whether or not it would work.

Then when she opened her eyes, the ornate, black, door was appearing before her.

Lily smirked to herself, _it had worked_.

…

James Potter picked up yet another pebble, and threw it across the room, it bounced as it hit the ground, once, twice, and once again, before it was caught.

“What do you want?” he asked his visitor.  
“Sirius said that you left the party early, so I asked Remus for the map, and I followed you,” they explained, “until you dissapeared.”  
“What do you want” he repeated.  
“To talk to you, James, I wanted to talk to you without getting into another bloody fight about a decision that you and I both know that I will be sticking by until the day I die, even if it means by the hands of Voldemort himself!”  
“That is why I’m against your decision, Lily, so, since you’ve made your decision, you can go back to the party, I’m sure that it’s fun,” the Head Boy told her.  
“I don’t want to go back to that party, not until I talk to you and sort this out,” Lily answered calmly.  
“ _This_? As in the relationship we both knew wouldn’t work? Or the problem that I don’t want you to go on a friggen _suicide_ mission?” he asked her, his voice harsh and cold.  
“Everything,” she whispered, “I want to explain to you about _everything_.”  
“I don’t want to hear it, because I know it is probably all lies, all to get me back to a stupid party. It’s not goin-“  
“This is my problem! You! You are becoming my problem! I know you care about me James! But I made this decision based on things that you had never understood! And as for this relationship? It depends on whether or not you shut the hell up and listen to me, _for once_.”

He fell silent, watching the gir in front of him, astonished with er choice of words.

“My reasons for joing the Order of Pheonix have nothing to do with what is between us. I _know_ that I’ll get hurt, I _know_ that James, but this has nothing to do with whatever happens with us. Nothing at all.”  
“Then why are you doing it! Why are you throwing out your entire life, just because of something in the past?” he asked her.  
“Because the past is what I’m holding onto, because it is the only thing with happy memories in it,” she answered him.  
“Then let me, let _us_ , make the greater memeories for the future. Do you really think that your parents would have wanted you to be mourning them still? You helped me go through my parent’s death, but you’re jumping directly into the deep end when it comes to your own,” James told Lily, “we’re trying to help you, yet you keep pushing us away.”  
“Pushing everyone away? Or just you?” she questioned.  
“ _Everyone_ ,” he argued.

The Head Girl shook her head, letting her loose red/brown locks of hair shake with it. She looked at the boy, feeling a small tear drop on her cheek.

“You heard me before you left, I _refuse_ to let you do this, you _will_ get hurt.”  
“You had made the decision to join also, I had tried to tell y _ou_ otherwise, yet you told me not to argue. So I dropped it, but when I decide to make the decision, it is all of a sudden a world freaking war!” she snapped at him.  
The boy closed his eyes, sighing, “Because I’m not just fighting for myself.”  
“Neither am I, James Adam Potter, when in God’s name will you realise that? I’m fighting for everything that Voldemort has done to my family, not just because I want to go and throw myself out there for fun,” Lily told him.  
“You will get hurt.”  
“So will you.”

She had a point, he could not fight that, but he was still refusing to let her do this, he would not allow her to go through that, not after what he saw happen to his parent’s.

James Potter pulled a hand from his pocket, clutching it around the small box that had been burning a hole in his pocket since the moment he had placed it in there.

“Lily Rose Evans, you do not understand, how much different it is now,” he shook his head slightly, “do you?”  
“I do know how much different it is now, I know how much more _dangerous_ it is, also. Do you think that will stop me?”  
“Of course not, you are you, and you will fight, no matter what I say to you.”  
“Then why did you fight me? Then why did you tell me not to do it?” she questioned him, “why did you tell me to not join the Order?”  
“Because I’m scared.”

She had not expected him to say that. James Potter, who had been thrown of broomsticks by bludgers speeding at nearly 100 km/ph and fallen over thirty ft. to the ground, who had seen death and faced it directly. She never thought he’d be _scared._

“I’m scared, of losing you; I’m scared of watching you go, just like I watched my parents. I’m scared of seeing you walk away from me, because you found someone who actually deserved you. I’m scared, because you’re the only real thing in my life at the moment, and I don’t want you to leave,” the Head Boy shook his head, clutching tighter around the box in his palm before opening it enough that she could see it from where she stood, “I’m scared of you finally realising who you’re with, and walking away. I had known I loved you from the start, but you were always different.”  
“James, what is-”  
He looked at it as he spoke, “I had gotten this, hoping that I could talk you out of your decision by using it, but it wouldn’t work. I was going to take you back to the lake, where we had our first date and kiss, I was going to to start by begging, but that wouldn’t be right. This was going to be my last resort.”

James Potter knew that he wasn’t going to get what he wanted, her not joining the Order, but he was going to try.

“I already know the answer to this question. But please, can you change your mind about the Order of Pheonix, just re-consider?” he asked her once more.  
“You know I can’t, not when I would be sitting back, watching you and everyone else risk their lives,” she told him.  
“I know that.”

Lily wiped her eyes, her vision blurred slightly. She noticed the space around her changing, the ground beneath her turning from solid marble to a soft grass. She saw in the distance, the Black Lake, it was faded in the background behind James.

He had walked towards her, standing barely a foot away from her.

“I’m guessing it knew what I wanted,” he smiled, looking at his feat nervously, “I had rehearsed this, so many times, I even got Padfoot to pretend to be you at one point, that’s how desperate I got, but I just didn’t know whether or not it would work.”

He shook his head, noticing how stupid he sounded.

“Lily Rose Evans. I love you, you know that right?” he asked her.  
“Just shut up and kiss me you idiot,” she smiled through tears, having already known where this was going.

Lily was the one who stepped forward first, pulling him into the kiss, both of them capturing the sparks of passion that went between them.

She had found a way to get the ring onto her finger as she kissed him, not letting him know, and hoping that he would notice it soon.

“I love you,” she whispered, placing both hands on either side of his face.  
“I know you have the ring,” he smirked.  
“Shut up.”

James Potter had gotten only half of what he wanted, but with what he had, he’d have to deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of drabblish, wasn't it?  
> I remember that this one took forever to finish writing after I did the first one. It sat there in this book half finished for ateast a month :)
> 
> The next one is a Tonks/Remus one-shot :)


End file.
